Jeźdźcy Wiatru
Jeźdźcy Wiatru - organizacja przestępcza występująca w fabularnym uniwersum Wojen Klanów. Ugrupowanie występuje drugoplanowo w serialach Exodus: Niezniszczalni, Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie, Wojny Klanów oraz Wojny Klanów 2 Relikwia. Jeźdźcy zostali założeni przez Lerna Stonecowa, zaś za ich zniszczenie odpowiada Horus Hoton. Historia Początki Organizacja została założona w 2005 roku w północnym Meksyku przez wspomnianego wcześniej Lerna oraz Meksykanina Gonza. Za ambitny cel stawiała sobie zawładnięcie Ziemią. Do wyróżniających się ludzi należeli szpieg Remembo i Ben Krótki, który wkrótce objął funkcję kapitana. Ówcześni Jeźdźcy dzielili się na dwa oddziały zwykłe: czerwony i biały, oraz dwa elitarne: brązowy i czarny. Czerwonymi dowodził Gonzo, białymi Ben, brązowymi Hanchar, a czarnymi sam Lern. Rozpoczęli całkiem efektownie, bijąc kilka lokalnych band kowbojskich. Na przełomie 05/06 powstały dwie nowe organizacje: Sekta dowodzona przez Splintera i Team Apokalipsy dowodzony przez Phantoma. Team od razu wydał wszystkim wojnę, ale Sekta nie była tak brutalnie nastawiona. Lern ze zwykłej rywalizacji wydał jednak wojnę Splinterowi. Okazało się to dużym błędem, bo do Sekty wstępowało mnóstwo nawet zupełnie przypadkowych osób, a w Jeźdźcach istniały surowe kryteria. Coraz szybciej tracili przewagę, choć indywidualne akcje szły im całkiem nieźle (np. zamach na wyjątkowo silnego żołnierza Sekty, Richarda Shepherda). Trochę później pojawiły się też wiadomości o zdolnych kapitanach, którzy pojawili się we wrogich szeregach. Exodus Ta faza wojen rozpoczęła się, pod koniec 2008 roku, wielkim atakiem Sekty pod dowództwem samego Splintera na tereny Jeźdźców. W tym czasie odszedł czarny oddział. Jeźdźcy utracili m.in. kluczowy posterunek nad wielką górą (w przyszłości baza Gangsterów). Jednocześnie słabszy oddział został wysłany przez Foreksa dla wsparcia wyprawy i zaskoczenia Jeźdźców. Kuzyni Cardio załatwili wtedy Bena i Gonza i przejęli bazę wypadową organizacji. Katastrofie zapobiegła tajemnicza śmierć kapitana Sekty Armura. Szybko udało się odbić zajęte bazy. Pojawiła się jednak silna grupa: Niezniszczalni. Wkrótce okazało się, że to oni byli zabójcami Armura. Lern jednak totalnie ich olał, uznając za grupę szczęściarzy. Zamiast tego planował odwet na Sekcie, która pod wodzą Kevina Cardio, wówczas już generała, ponowiła kampanię. Niezniszczalni zdobyli jednak wszystkie ich nowe bazy, a sam Kevin ledwo uszedł z życiem. Niebawem stało się jednak coś niespodziewanego: został zamordowany Foreks. Oskarżono o to Rememba. Lern uwierzył i wyrzucił szpiega z Jeźdźców. Remembo zaprzysiągł odwet i założył własną organizację: Horacjuszy. Lern nie podarował mu tego i za posłem Rememba wysłał Bena Krótkiego z oddziałem. Spotkali się na neutralnym terenie. Walka z Horacjuszami pod wodzą kapitana Jimmy'ego Walkera była wyrównana, ale przerwali ją Niezniszczalni. Stonecowa doprowadziło to do furii, więc przywrócił superelitarny oddział i ruszył w kierunku bazy głównej Sekty. Ta była jednak niestrzeżona, co wzbudziło podejrzenia. Lern udał się do bazy wypadowej Sekty, gdzie napotkał Splintera i Team Apokalipsy. Pojawili się tam również Niezniszczalni, ale był to ich ostatni występ - po tej bitwie ich dowódca Spinky został zabity przez Team Apokalipsy, jego zastępca Hannibal zginął w walkach wewnętrznych, podobnie dyktator całej grupy, a reszta się rozdzieliła i nie zobaczyli się więcej. Ich bazy przejął Team Apokalipsy, co wpłynęło na zaognienie się wcześniej neutralnych stosunków obu organizacji. Remembo zaoferował bezwarunkowy pokój, ale został on stanowczo odrzucony. Lern dowiedział się o Świętym Graalu, ale zignorował te informację. Niespokojny przełom lat Tuż po Exodusie odszedł Ben Krótki, co było wielką stratą. Na jego miejsce powołany został ambitny młodzieniec, Miles Dyson. Podczas jednej z akcji został on porwany przez Sektę, a w wyniku odniesionego wcześniej wypadku doznał amnezji. Wysłany za nim oddział przebił się przez obronę przeciwnika, jednak sam Dyson zbiegł wcześniej. Niebawem zdołał on poznać prawdę o swojej przeszłości, co spowodowało, iż zdecydował się rozpocząć walkę z dawnym szefem. Nieświadomy tego jeszcze Lern zdecydował się zaangażować w poszukiwania Sektę oraz wyznaczyć dużą nagrodę pieniężną (która skusiła także Horacjuszy). Próba ucapienia przez nich Milesa zakończyła się sukcesem, ale bardzo krótkotrwałym. Równie niestabilny okazał się sojusz Lerna i Splintera, a bitwę, która w efekcie się wywiązała, pyrrusowo wygrał ten drugi. W dodatku, gdy zaczynało się już poprawiać i Dyson został przechwycony, nie omieszkał napluć w twarz Stonecowowi. Ponieważ zaś w międzyczasie sprzymierzył się z Teamem Apokalipsy, Jeźdźcy nie dali rady uwięzić go na długo. Skutkiem tego wszystkiego był fakt, że do obrony podczas kontrataku Milesa Lern zmuszony był użyć oddziału superelitarnego, który tym samym odszedł w niepamięć wraz z ustaniem bicia serc jego członków. Sam Stonecow też mało co nie zginął, dopiero w ostatniej chwili ocalił go Gonzo. Wkrótce udało się jednak ostatecznie unormować stosunki z Horacjuszami. Było to o tyle potrzebne obu organizacjom, że Horacjusze zmuszeni byli rozpocząć wojnę z Teamem Apokalipsy, a Jeźdźcy byli raz po raz terroryzowani przez nową broń Sekty: potwora Verdoma, którego to próbkę możliwości mieli już wcześniej okazję odczuć, podczas bitwy z Sektą po rozwiązaniu sojuszu. Po długim czasie zażartych bitew Remembo dał radę wycofać się z walk przeciwko TA, które przynosiły same straty. Lern miał tyle szczęścia, że Verdom zaczął się usamodzielniać, przez co Splinter był zmuszony uwięzić go. Sojusz Jeźdźców i Horacjuszy pomału wykrwawiał liczną Sektę. Mimo to nie udało się złamać potęgi Splintera szukającego Św. Graala. Stonecow postanowił jakoś temu przeciwdziałać i sam zabrał się za poszukiwania relikwii, jednak nie wplątywał w to całej organizacji. Na początku 2009 powstała nowa grupa, Zakon Ciemności, dowodzona przez tajemniczego Rexxara... Trzecia faza Po raz kolejny nabierały na sile konflikty. Zaczęło się od powstania kolejnej grupy o nazwie Bractwo Miecza, dowodzonej przez porywczego Horusa Hotona. Jeźdźcy na spółkę z Horacjuszami próbowali zająć bazę wypadową Sekty, ale nie udało im się to. Mimo wszystko Splinter próbował zneutralizować Lerna i jego organizację, ale propozycja paktu o nieagresji została stanowczo odrzucona. Nieco później Remembo wystąpił z ciekawą propozycją połączenia Horacjuszy, Sekty i Jeźdźców Wiatru w jedną, wielką organizację przeciwko TA. Lern od razu się zgodził (tak szybka decyzja to podstawa do hipotetycznego faktycznie sojuszu), ale Splinter pojawił się na spotkaniu z elitarnym oddziałem i łatwo pojmał obu wrogich dowódców. Zostali osadzeni w bazie głównej Sekty, ale dzieki Lernowi Remembo wpadł na pomysł przywołania trupów, które uwolniły ich i zatopiły twierdzę. Kiedy ich przywódcą okazał się Verdom, Lern odszedł i zerwał sojusz z Remembem. Jego krótką nieobecność, kiedy zastępował go niezbyt znający się na tym Gonzo, wykorzystał Barin z Teamu Apokalipsy, który zastawił pułapkę na Stonecowa w bazie głównej i wymusił uznanie zwierzchności i wejście w posiadanie klucza. Pierwszym poleceniem Barina było zabranie klucza Ricardo Torresa od jego żony Sary Torres. Faktycznie chodziło o odwrócenie uwagi od Barina, gdyż tego klucza nie miała Sara. Lern wziął elitarny oddział i szybko złapał cel, ale niedługo później w bazie Jeźdźców pojawił się Carl Richardson z Bractwa Miecza i razem z Sarą zabili Lerna i elitarny oddział. Kryzys Po śmierci Lerna Jeźdźcy się po prostu rozsypywali. Kto żywy, opuszczał bazy i szukał schronienia w lokalnych miasteczkach kowbojskich. Mimo wysiłków, Gonzo utrzymał jedynie szczątkowy oddział najwierniejszych Stonecowi. W dodatku napłynęły informacje o sojuszu Sekty z Horacjuszami. W chwili, gdy koniec Jeźdźców Wiatru był niemal pewny, w bazie pojawił się Błotniak Rewolwerowiec. Od dawna obserwował organizację i miał plan pokonania wroga. Gonzo postanowił mu zaufać i był to bardzo dobry ruch. Już następnego ranka pojawili się wrodzy żołnierze pod dowództwem Dextera z Sekty. Pewny siebie Splinter wysłał oddział elitarny, ostrożniejszy Remembo tylko zwykłych ludzi. Rewolwerowiec jednak poprowadził Jeźdźców do zwycięstwa bez żadnych strat. Po tym hucznym zwycięstwie obwołano go dowódcą. Odbudowa. Jeźdźcy Zachodu Odbudowę Błotniak rozpoczął od wprowadzenia sztabu nowych ludzi, na czele ze swoim zastępcą Blaszanym Wallym. Zmienił także nazwę na Jeźdźcy Zachodu, a cel na zdobycie Św. Graala. Zabrał się za żmudną czynność zbierania starych ludzi, którzy ewakuowali się z baz po śmierci Lerna. Aby móc spokojnie to zrobić, wycofał swoją organizację z Wojen Klanów. Wprowadził także nowatorski system szkolenia rekrutów. Otóż chętnych testował na lokalnych bandach kowbojskich, a ostatecznym sprawdzianem było starcie z Horacjuszami. Ta "wojna", toczona po partyzancku, miała za cel nie tylko szkolić wojownicze talenty, ale też stale osłabiać oddziały Rememba, który na ciągłe ataki po prostu nie reagował, gdyż był zajęty łupieniem terenów Sekty, która po śmierci Splintera znajdowała się w stanie wewnętrznego rozkładu i wojny domowej między dowódcami. Rewolwerowiec tego nie wykorzystał, by nie zaczynać trzeciego frontu - może szkoda, bo tamtejszy wróg z początku wcale nie był silny. Z czasem do rangi większego zagrożenia doszedł Gang Czarnego pod wodzą niejakiego Basuma, który zaczął zagrażać uprzywilejowanej pozycji Jeźdźców w tym rejonie. Mimo to po siedmiu latach udało się skompletować cały stary skład, wśród którego - co ciekawe - znaleźli się też wszyscy dawni Jeźdźcy elitarni. Dla ułatwienia Błotniak zrównał ze sobą oddziały czerwony i biały. Koleny etap wojen już się rozpoczynał... Poszukiwania Piąta już faza, w tym trzecia nasilona, zaczęła się od przekształcenia się starej Sekty w Power Skinheads, pod dowództwem Dextera. Wydali oni wojnę Horacjuszom, a Rewolwerowiec skrzętnie to wykorzystał, neutralizując tych drugich. Ze skinami poszło gorzej, tak więc Błotniak zdecydował się na radykalny krok: aby nie dopuścić do odnowienia Bractwa Miecza, zabił synów Horusa Hotona. Później okazało się to wielkim błędem, bo Bractwo nie tylko się odnowiło, ale też wydało wojnę Jeźdźcom. Niebawem Skinheads zaatakowali tereny Jeźdźców, dostając się do głównej bazy, gdzie jednak zostali wybici przez Błotniaka. Wkrótce dobre stosunki z Horacjuszami popsuł Blaszany Wally, za co stracił miejsce prawej ręki Błotniaka na rzecz Gonza i odszedł szkolić rekrutów i dalej walczyć z Gangiem Czarnego. Jako że dodatkowo Bractwo rozpoczęło działania na terenach Rewolwerowca, ten postanowił zastawić pułapkę. Do opuszczonego miasta wysłał Gonza z namiarami na rzekomą bazę Gangu Czarnego. W rzeczywistości wysłał Horusa i Taylora do posterunku z elitarnym oddziałem. Ten jednak poległ mając dużą przewagę, za co śmierć dosięgła Hanchara. Błotniak zdecydował się na kolejny radykalny krok: powołał nowy oddział elitarny (oprócz Gonza znaleźli się tam Jeźdźcy, którzy bronili bazy w bitwie z Sektą i Horacjuszami, oraz trzech innych z wielkim potencjałem), zaś pozostali, oprócz Blaszanego, zostali wyrzuceni. Rozpoczęto wyprawę bezpośrednio po Graala. Końcowy występ Wyprawę już jako grupa rozpoczęli od kluczy Barina, niegdysiejszego ich ciemiężcy. W walce z martwą mafią polegli jednak Worminkle i Martin, ale klucz udało się zdobyć. Kolejne starcie, z Dead Soldiersami, poszło już dużo łatwiej i tym razem bez strat udało się zdobyć drugi klucz. Trzeci wydawał się najłatwiejszą zdobyczą, bo znajdował się bez straży w ich własnej bazie. Ale w tym momencie pojawił się Horus Hoton i zabił wszystkich Jeźdźców. Błotniak jednak uparcie się stawiał i dopiero po pojawieniu się reszty Bractwa zginął. Horus zabrał jego klucze. Co się stało potem Bazy Jeźdźców Zachodu zajęła Wielka Armia Świętych Znaków dowodzona przez Victora Crasheda. Blaszany Wally, jedyny, który przeżył, wstąpił później do Revolution, i w tej organizacji pozostał do śmierci z rąk wspomnianego Crasheda. [Lern wrócił ze Świata Równoległego dużo później niż Splinter i Verdom, bo dopiero podczas wojny z Jimmym Walkerem, znanym jako Master of Puppets. Wstąpił wtedy do Repulse, które osiedliło się w bazie Jeźdźców, wówczas już wolnej od Świętej Armii. Podczas pierwszej wyprawy zginął jednak niemal nieśmiertelny Dexter. Stało się to podczas walki z Dolphinem.] [zobacz: Uwagi] Organizacja wewnętrzna *Dowódca: Lern Stonecow, potem Błotniak Rewolwerowiec *Generał: na zmianę Gonzo i Blaszany Wally *Kapitan: Remembo i Ben Krótki, potem tylko Ben, następnie Miles Dyson, Hanchar, Gonzo, znów Hanchar, wreszcie wakat *Porucznik: Hanchar, później wakat *Oddział czerwony: najsłabszy, dowodzony przez Gonza *Oddział biały: równy czerwonemu, potem z nim połączony, dowodzony przez Bena Krótkiego, po jego odejściu przez Milesa Dysona, następnie dowódca nieznany *Oddział elitarny (brązowy): stał jako drugi lub pierwszy pod względem siły (zależnie od okresu), dowodzony przez Hanchara *Oddział superelitarny (czarny): pierwszy pod względem siły, dowodzony przez Lerna Stosunki z innymi organizacjami *Sekta/Power Skinheads: wrogowie (Ex:N, WK:Od), sojusznicy (WK:Od), wrogowie (WK:Od, WK), neutralni (początek WK2R), wrogowie (WK2R) *Team Apokalipsy: neutralni (Ex:N, WK:Od), sojusznicy (finał Ex:N), wrogowie (końcówka WK:Od), neutralni (początek WK), wrogowie (pierwsza połowa WK), przełożeni (druga połowa WK) *Niezniszczalni: wrogowie *Horacjusze: wrogowie (Ex:N, WK:Od), sojusznicy (pierwsza połowa WK), wrogowie (druga połowa WK), neutralni (WK2R) *Zakon Ciemności: neutralni *Bractwo Miecza: neutralni (WK), wrogowie (WK2R) *Gang Czarnego: wrogowie Uwagi * Powrót Lerna ze Świata Równoległego i dalsze jego losy to część fabuły serialu Black Ice autorstwa MasterVavamuffina, który nie jest uznawany za kanoniczną część fabularnego uniwersum Wojen Klanów, z uwagi na całkowite zniknięcie jego odcinków z YouTube.